1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fences, and more particularly, to modular fences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The posts and rails of fences have typically been made of wood. However, since the cost of lumber has been escalating in recent years and since wood fences require constant maintenance such as painting or staining and prevention of rotting, other materials have been tested for use in making fences.
Fences having plastic rails which snap into plastic posts are known. Typically, these plastic rails have snap-in connections on their ends and they "snap-in" directly to the plastic posts. Problems with this type of plastic fence construction include the fact that these constructions do not take into account the expansion and contraction of the plastic and also that the rails may tend to rotate. Further, some of these plastic fences are made of a flexible elastic material which will result in sagging rails and bending posts.